For the purpose of convenience cleaning, most bathroom floor installations are level and smooth. This is convenient for cleaning purpose, but the level and smooth floor could be slippery when there is water on it. A slippery floor is undoubtedly the main cause of accidents in the bathroom for users. In an attempt to lower the risk of injury in the bathroom and aid users with disabilities, an assortment of grab bathroom handrails has become widespread in bathroom facilities. Bathroom handrails are mounted on the walls of the bathroom or restroom to provide a source of support, which a person can utilize to get into standing or sitting position. Currently, a popular form of the handrail is the conventional straight grab bar, which is a stationary fixed rail bolted or otherwise attached to a wall that allows a user to grab with his or her hands in order to aid in the transition between a seated and standing position. When lights in the bathroom are off, the user can barely hit the handrail on the wall. In this case, accidents might occur as users could not grope and grab the handrail to keep his or her body balance. This could be even more dangerous when the floor is wet.